An Impossible Love
by DoomOverlord
Summary: Does Keitaro love Naru, or is it all in the past? Who does he really love? Which girl will win his heart? Read and find out! And then review!
1. Chapter 1

Times New Roman

Disclaimer: I don't actually own Love Hina. If I did…well then, the anime wouldn't have ended the way it did now would it?

Sidenote: This is my first fanfic. You know what that means? It means that you guys get freshblood to feed on. Read and Review, tell me what I did wrong. Hell, gimme a flame or two. I wanna know how awesome it feels. So enough chitchat. Let's get down to the stuff. Enjoy the story. I dreamed this one up last night.

Legend: WORDS equals thoughts.

******************* means time has passsed

---------------------------------------

It was another typical day at the Hinata Sou. Keitaro and Co. were eating their breakfast peacefully, enjoying the morning and wondering about what the day would bring. While they looked outside and planned a picnic, Keitaro stole away silently, and went on up ro his room. He sat down, and concentrated on a bug that was on his futon.

"Damn bugs. When you kill 'em, they always make a mess," uttered Keitaro rather roughly. He then smacked the bug off his bed and stomped on it to ensure that it had indeed been killed. He moved onto his futon, and lay down to rest…and think. About what had happened right before breakfast.

*Flash back*

"_WHAT do you think you're DOING PERVERT!!!!!" Yelled Naru once again._

"_NO NARU! I DIDN'T MEAN TO LOOK I SWEAR!" Keitaro retaliated. Once again, he found himself in a most unfavorable situation._

"_Yeah right, as if you just happened to walk in here while I was dressing! Stop making excuses you lying pervert!!!" And with that Naru delivered her infamous Naru-punch, and Keitaro was sent into L.E.O. _

_Why does she always have to send me flying? thought our poor yet favorite ronin as he flew straight smack-dab into a tree. "OWW…I dink my dose is broken…" Come on invicibility! Activate! And sure enough, it did. In less than a minute Keitaro's nose was fixed, and no one could tell it had ever been broken. Keitaro started walking on his journey back to the Hinata Sou, taking his time. He wasn't really too much in a hurry to seee anyone at the moment, especially Naru._

_*_End Flashback*

Why does she always have to beat me up, or send my flying to low earth orbit? I don't really do those things on purpose. Why can't she trust me enough to believe that I would never take advantage of her? Does she really think that little of me? To think that I would try to rape her? These thoughts ran through Keitaro's head at bullet speed. And Keitaro, tired of Naru always hitting him, decided to avoid her for the time being. Apologizing never seemed to work on Naru anyways, since she would always find a reason to hit him.

Keitaro breathed out a long heavy, drawn out sigh. He decided to give up on being with Naru for the time being. It would be better for his sake, seeing as how he wouldn't be sent on a one way trip to GOD KNOWS where. (A/N: God Knows is in capitols cuz' it's a song.) Eventually, they would make up and be friends again, right? Of course they would. It would all be better if they just let some time pass without them being near each other.

**************************

Later on, the whole gang minus a certain ronin went on a picnic.

"It sure was nice of Keitaro to let us go ahead without him," thought Motoko aloud.

"Ah suspect it's cuz' he's gonna fix some stuff up in the Hinata, and he wants us outta the way," said Kitsune. They walked up a hill without saying a word.

"Why would he need us out of the way?" asked Shinobu, breaking the silence.

"I dunno, maybe cuz' he gets distracted easily? We all know how easily Keitaros gets distracted. 'Specially if there's a hot chick in the same room as him," said the Fox Kitsune, with a distant smile, as though remembering a specific time where she had used her "woman wiles" on him and gotten him to do what she wanted.

"You're right. It's best if he does his work without any distractions," said Naru, although she was blushing slightly at the look on Kitsune's face.

End of Chapter One

Author's Note: Read and Review. I think that you would consider this a short chapter, but…it's just the beginning. I will update as soon as I can, and seeing as how I have no life, you can expect that to be pretty soon. Anyway, pretty good for my first try, or pretty sucky? Review and thank you. Expect an update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Love Hina. If I did, Keitaro would never have ended up with Naru. But hey, what can you do?

A/N: Told you I had no life and would update soon. If only I could type though.

-------------------------------------------

The girls set up the blankets, weighing it down with their picnic basket, and their own shoes, so the blanket wouldn't fly away. It was indeed a beautiful day, and only those whom were vampires would have stayed asleep today. (That sucked didn't it…) There was only a cloud in the sky, and there was a nice breeze in the air. The sun was shining brightly, but it wasn't too hot out.

"I've always wondered how wind works," thought aloud Shinobu, enjoying the breeze.

"I can help you there. The sun heats up the air near the surface of the air. Warm air rises. As the warm air rises, cool air from above rushes in to fill the space that the warm air leaves when it rises. We feel this as a nice breeze," explained a sober Kitsune. Everyone turned their heads and stared at Kitsune, each with worried, concerned expressions on their face. "Then again, who cares? It feels nice. Don't ask how. Just enjoy it." Everyone continued staring at Kitsune. She didn't notice however, and said, "Time for my sake! Yeah, sake time!"

"So she IS Kitsune. I was getting worried," said a very much relieved Naru. Each girl nodded their head in agreement, then decided to ignore the whole thing and went on eating their lunch.

***************

By the time they were finished, Kitsune had plenty of sake in her stomach, and every plate was clean. It had been a perfect way to spend lunch. The girls had spent their time talking to each other. They talked about the new SuperMall that opened recently. They talked about which dress they liked the most. It was a perfect afternoon.

When they returned to the Hinata Sou, they found it spot clean. Everything had been polished. Not a speck of dust was to be seen. The girls put away the picnic basket with their blanket inside, and went up together to thank Keitaro on all his hard work.

When they arrived at their favorite Kanrinin's (A/N I think I spelled it right and it means manager btw) room, they found the door open already. They each looked in, and smiled at the scene before them. There was Keitaro, sleeping on the floor in the middle of his room, completely exhausted from all of his hard work cleaning the Hinata.

"Let's let him sleep and thank him later for all his trouble", slurred a half-drunken Kitsune. The girls headed on down, leaving their kanrinin alone to sleep. Kaolla Su, the most energetic one of the group, went on to her room to complete her latest invention. She called it Mr. Virtual 2.0. It was a smaller version of the old version. It looked like an earbud, and was placed into the ear. It had the same function as the old version as well. To display someone's dreams on a display, such as a tv, or a computer.

"With Mr. Virtual 2.0, we'll all be able to see what kind of dreams Keitaros is having. I wonder if he dreams of bananas," wondered Su. She continued working on her invention, even skipping dinner.

*******************

At dinner, all the girls and Keitaro minus Su ate at their food.

"Where is Su?" pondered a worried Keitaro.

"She said that she had a really important invention and that she couldn't be bothered," replied Motoko, clad in her normal Hakama.

"Really? That's not like her…to miss a meal. But I really shouldn't mess around with her inventions neither. We should just let her be for the time being. She'll eat when she's hungry."

"Um…sempai? Would you like an extra helping of miso soup tonight?" asked a slightly blushing Shinobu. In her dreams, she was feeding Keitaro herself, and then kissing him vigorously, leading to a very detailed make-out session.

"No thanks, Shinobu-chan. I'm quite full. Your cooking is superb, as usual." Said a smiling Keitaro. Shinobu blushed even more upon noticing his smile, and her heart skipped a beat. She quickly looked away, and said a quiet "thank you."

"Well, I've got a big day ahead of me so I'll think I'll hit the hay. Good night everyone," replied Keitaro as he stood up, washed his plate and put it back in the cupboard. He left for his room and fell asleep.

"Wha' does Keitaros have to do tomorrow?" asked a drunk Kitsune.

"Tomorrow's the day when he has to pay money to the bank. I would understand why he would want to go to sleep this early. I just wish we could have thanked him for his work today. He left so quickly," said Motoko.

"AUUUUUUU!!! That's right! I forgot to thank sempai!!! I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Shinobu.

"Don't worry, we'll thank him tomorrow in the morning," said Naru. To be honest, she too had been impressed with the amount of work Keitaro had done. The Hinata Sou was really clean, and the floors shined as if they were new.

Meanwhile, in her room, Kaollo Su took off her protective goggles and smiled a sinister smile. "It's finished…MR. VIRTUAL 2.0 is finally complete. We'll see your dreams tonight, dear Keitaro."

*******************

Later that night, the doorbell was rung. Motoko got up from her comfortable seat on the couch, and opened the door. To her surprise, who else was there but her own sister, Tsuroko?

"ANUE!! What are you doing here?" asked Motoko, her eyes widening at the sight of her older sister.

"I have come for a small visit, dear little sister."

End of Chapter 2

Author's Note: I think it's starting to get interesting, don't you think? Anyway, review! If you got this far, you might as well review! Next chapter, what does Su do with her newest invention? WHY is Tsuroko there? Will Haruka EVER appear in this fanfic? And has Motoko accepted Keitaro as a friend? Find this out in the next chapter! Woot.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina. BELIEVE ME! I checked. I turned my entire house upside down to see if I owned it. Nope.

Sidenote: I think that this is going well. But hey, that's just my opinion. Tell me what you think by reviewing.

--------------------------------------------------------

"I have come for a small visit, dear little sister," was the reply given. The air suddenly turned cold and chill. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble Motoko-han." The air seemed to turn warm again after that sentence.

"So why are you staying?"

"Well, I just got divorced so I wanted to see how you are doing."

"Oh I see, of cour- WAIT WHAT!!!??? You got divorced!!??"

"That's what I said."

"But why??" Tsuroko stepped inside, and motioned for her sister to follow. Once they were seated, Tsuroko explained.

"Well, he neglected me too much. He didn't want to be seen with me in public. When I asked him why, he said it was because I embarrassed him. He also didn't pay attention to me even when I wanted to make love to him. He really didn't pay that much attention to me, so I began wondering whether he really loved me. I asked him about it. He told me how I could ask such a thing. I replied 'How can I not ask such a thing?' He told me that he really wasn't in love anymore with me, so we got divorced. And that is that. Don't worry too much about it. I'm not too happy, but I'm not depressed about it either. If we forced it, we would just end up even more unhappy."

"Anue…so you're gonna live here for a while?" asked Motoko, taking time to understand everything her sister had said.

"Sure. Just for a few days. I need a break before I go back to the family dojo. Where is your kanrinin-san? I must speak with him upon my stay."

"He is currently sleeping. He has to go to the bank first thing tomorrow so he slept early to make sure he wouldn't oversleep," replied Motoko, still thinking about what her sister had said.

"Ah yes. Keitaro is so responsible. I assume it is he who cleaned up the Hinata so well?" At this Motoko nodded. "Well then, I'll let him sleep today. I can speak with him tomorrow."

"The others are awake. So I'll go get them so you can talk with them." Motoko went off, finding the others in the dining room, and telling them to go to the common area (or lobby whatever…).

Each girl was surprised to see Tsuroko there, but they all welcomed her affectionately. They were beginning to converse about Tsuroko's divorce when Su began galloping down the stairs.

"I've done it! Everyone, turn on the TV! Quick!" yelled Su. She went to the TV, plugged in a small red plug into the audio, and a yellow one into the video.

"What's happening Su?" asked Haruka, who came in to see if Tsuroko had arrived yet. "Hi Tsuroko. How was your trip?"

"Fine, thank you for asking. I received a very warm welcome from all the girls today." Was her reply.

BZZZ! The TV turned on, and everyone paid attention to Su again. Su took out a remote control from her pocket, and pressed a button. Immediately the screen turned white. Blank. In the middle was Keitaro.

"This is my second Mr. Virtual! I made it smaller and wireless, so we can see whether Keitaros really has perverted dreams or not. Is perverted tasty?" said Su.

"What is a Mr. Virtual?" asked a lost Tsuroko.

"One of Su's inventions. It shows the dreams of the person it is implanted upon. So right now we are viewing Keitaros dream," said Kitsune, whom had immediately sobered up.

"Let's see his dream then," said Naru excitedly. All eyes were glued to the TV.

End of Chapter 3

Author's Note: HA! Imma make ya'lls suffer and waits for the next chapter! LOL. But don't worry. It's coming soon. YOU HOPE! No seriously. It will. If I get enough reviews. Lol. Next chapter, what is going on inside Keitaro's dreams? Is he really the pervert Naru believes him to be? Does he really have perverted dreams like I do sometimes? Or will he surprise everyone with what's inside his head?

I realize this is a short chapter. And I apologize. But hey, what can you do right? Damn fingers ache from having typed so many words. My index finger is twitching like crazy. Makes it hard to type. I'm serious. So before I type the next chapter, I'll take a short break. See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I think we should all know by now. If I owned Love Hina, I wouldn't be writing this. This would have actually happened. Believe me. Damn it.

Side note: Left you hanging last chapter? Feel like ranting about it? Read and Review! Go ahead!

------------------------------------------------

"Let's see his dream then," said an interested Naru. All eyes stared at the TV.

~In Keitaro's Dream~

It was blank. Pure white. Nothing. And Keitaro was in the middle of it. He waited, and then finally another figure arrived. It turned out to be a female. A very attractive looking female, with shapely legs, and angel like hair. She was dressed in very casual clothing, just a loose t-shirt and jeans. No shoes.

"I've been waiting. We have a serious matter to discuss."

"Yes indeed. As your conscience, I would know about serious matters." Replied the conscience. Immediately two chairs appeared and they seated themselves respectedly.

"Well Karen. It seems that I no longer want to follow the promise I made Oh-so-long-ago." Said Keitaro.

"Well…that is a serious matter. To someone like you. But maybe you just need to get into a relationship. Interested?" replied Karen (his conscience.)

"Very…but who?" wondered Keitaro. Maybe Karen was right. Maybe he did need to get into a relationship.

"You live in an all-girl's dormitory. YOU figure it out." She shouted at him.

"Yah dude. You need to start tappin' some o' that stuff man," said Keitaro. Or, rather, another Keitaro.

"Whoa. Who are you? And what are you doing with my body?" asked Kei-er, the real Keitaro.

"I'm you. Or, well, part of you. See, I'm what people would consider your 'perverted' side." Said perverted Keitaro.

"Yeah it's a whole multiple personality thing. You'll get used to it eventually," said another Keitaro whom had just appeared out of nowhere.

"So I have multiple personalities?" asked the real Keitaro.

"Looks like you're crazy Keitaro," cackled Karen.

"You're not helping the poor boy. Don't worry. It's all in your head. You're clinically insane." Said yet another Keitaro.

"I knew it. I knew I was slowly becoming more and more crazy each and every day." Uttered the real Keitaro. He had of course, actually thought that.

"He was joking, man. You need to chill." Said another Keitaro.

"I hate you so much. I hate all of you. I hate myself. When the hell are you gonna die?" asked another Keitaro.

"Your emo side. Bit of a loner, ain't he?" explained another Keitaro.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA! I swear that I'm gonna get a headache if you don't shut up. Will you all just leave?" asked the real Keitaro. Nobody grumbled besides Emo Keitaro, and they all left silently.

"Well well well. Keitaro. Looks like you are suffering from multiple personality syndrome. You're gonna end up driving YOURSELF crazy." Said Karen with a smile. "I'm so glad I got you as a client. You're so interesting. I knew you were gonna be worth my time."

"I'm glad my lunacy brings you happiness then," said Keitaro rather roughly. "Anyway, so who should I go after?"

"Well then, let's see. This is how we're gonna find out who you should go out with. Starting with Shinobu because she is the youngest, you are gonna tell me how you see them. How you really see them as a person. If you do it correctly, we'll find out." Explained Karen, a serious look donned her face. When it came to being a good helpful conscience, Karen did what was necessary.

"All right then. Shinobu Maehara. I see Shinobu as I first saw her 2 years ago. I still see her as the 13 year old who was sad that her parents had fought so much. I love the way she blushes, the way she smiles at me. She's very cute and a wonderful cook. She's also great at doing the laundry so she would easily make a great wife. And I mean it, a great wife. Although I honestly don't see her that way. My love for her…well it's more brotherly than anything else. Like the one I have with Kanako. I dunno. I guess it could change if I give her a chance and go out with her eh? Although I'm not sure if Motoko or Naru would like that…"

"Is that all for Shinobu?" asked Karen. Keitaro nodded. "That was more than enough Keitaro. Seems like you have some deep feelings for her. Anyway, next is Su."

"Kaolla Su. She's energetic, and simply a genius. Although she keeps asking if things are good to eat, or if they're tasty, she's pretty intelligent. You have to give her credit for all her cool inventions that she's put together. Like that huge mecha-tama. *Keitaro does a flick and suddenly the mecha-tama scene is shown* I remember that. My love for Su is brotherly as well. I guess it also helps that she kinda sees me as her brother. So it's easy to get along with her. I have no problem with Su, although I wish she would tone it down a bit when she tests out some of her inventions on me. But Su is a really good person all around. Even if she is a bit odd by some peoples' standards."

"Okay then Keitaro. Next up is Motoko." Karen had a clipboard and was writing things down as fast as Keitaro was speaking. The sound of pencil against paper was heard well against the silence until Keitaro spoke again.

"Motoko Aoyama is a woman. A woman that I admire. Motoko is independent and doesn't need a man to get her through life. Although she has had some times where she…eh- I dunno, needed help, she's still strong. Motoko looks good in just about anything I've seen her in, which have been a few rare times. Treasured, but rare. *Keitaro flicks his hand again lazily, and a screen comes up and shows Motoko wearing the dress she wore in episode 12.* She looked really cute in that dress. Shame she doesn't show her feminine side more. But I guess that's another reason why I admire her. I think Motoko has finally started to accept me because she really hasn't hit me at all recently. Motoko's pretty cute, especially on those rare occasions that she blushes. She has a great body, you know that? I- my love for her is…strong. It could be that I love her like a man does a woman. But I dunno. I'll have to see about that later."

"You sure did speak a lot about Motoko, my dear Keitaro," said Karen. The scribbling of pencil against paper was still ringing. He nodded.

"So I'm guessing Naru's next. Narusegawa Naru. Hmm…I like Naru. She helped me with all of my todai exams. And I owe her one for that. But I don't know if I really love her. Even if I did, I don't think she loves me back considering how much she hits me. She seems to be my only tormentor nowadays."

"I told you ya gotta tap that soon, dude," said perverted Keitaro reappearing. "Don't ask me to go away. I just wanna listen to this." Keitaro ignored the perverted one, and continued talking.

"I know that I'm clumsy and all, but surely she would have noticed that by now. It also makes me sad to know that she thinks so little of me as to expect that I would even try to molest or peek at her. It kind of hurts to know that she thinks I would try that kind of stuff."

"I would. But you're too much of a lame-o." said perverted Keitaro.

"Either way, I'm not sure if I love her anymore. I'm pretty sure I did at one point. I even confessed to her. But she completely ignored it. So I think I'm gonna stop chasing her.

"Shame. She had a nice body too," said Karen. She stopped writing for a moment to crack her knuckles and stretch her fingers. "Okay Keitaro. And now Kitsune."

"Heh. Mitsune 'Kitsune' Konno. *Keitaro sighed* Well, I think that Kitsune sure is a lively person. She's pretty optimistic, although it could be all the sake. I'm not sure if she should be drinking all that sake. It could kill her and that worries me. But either way, Kitsune has also gotten used to me I would say. She really doesn't try to con me of my money anymore. So I'm grateful for that. She has a nice figure"-

"A VERY NICE figure, you mean. I would bone that man"-

"Shut up." Karen cut off perverted Keitaro. He immediately became quiet and listened.

"Well fine. I'll admit it. She has a great sexy body. No point in denying it right? She looks great in dirty lingerie, I remember that from when she distracted me when I was studying for my Todai exams. *Perverted Keitaro flicks his hand and the screen then shows said scene.* Thank you. I really did need to see that again. *Keitaro chuckled* My love for Kitsune is strong as well. I don't really want her to leave here, cuz' she's the party queen. Without her, a party just simply isn't that much of a party. I enjoy being around her because she's fun. And that's it. She's a great person in general."

"Okay Keitaro. So now that we did all that, lemme see…….hold on. Hmmmm…this thing must be wrong…It says that…you love someone else? What the hell?" Karen finally decided that the examination was right. "So Keitaro is in love with someone else. That's what it says. Or it could be that it needs more people to compare? Well…who could it be? Someone you know for sure. Maybe Tsuroko, or Kanako? Keitaro, would you do the same for Kanako and Tsuroko? Oh and Mutsumi as well."

"Um…yeah I guess. No problem." Keitaro was wondering if he really did love someone else.

///////_Meanwhile, back at the Hinata Sou, everyone was watching the discussion going on inside Keitaro's head. They were all interested to see who Keitaro was in love with. /////////_

"Well, I'll start with Kanako."

"Kanako's hot." Keitaro kicked his perverted version to make him shut up. A slight blush was seen on his face.

"Eh- anyway. Kanako is my sister. So that means she is out of bounds. I can't touch her. I can't love her like a man. Only as a brother. And I don't mind that. I'm not really attracted to Kanako like that. I love her only as an older brother would. She sure is growing up into an attractive woman though. I wouldn't go out on a date with Kanako because she is my sister, no matter if she is or is not related by blood. It's not right. And I will not commit incest."

"Okay, now Tsuroko." Said Karen, scribbling away madly.

"I like Tsuroko. She's really good looking. Hot chick, great curves dude." Said perverted Keitaro.

Keitaro then did his analysis on Tsuroko. "What he said. She's nice, although strict. She is also untouchable, seeing as how she is married. And there is NO WAY that she would ever got divorced. Seriously, who would even want to divorce her? So there's no way I could ever get together with her. I wouldn't even think of it."

"Get her divorced then", said Perverted Keitaro.

"I wouldn't do that just for my own happiness. I have virtues you know. Anyway, there's no chance in hell that she would even go out with me. Like I said, she's untouchable. End of story."

"Alright then…what about Mutsumi?" asked Karen, pausing once again to stretch her fingers.

"Mutsumi Otohime…she's a very nice, kind girl. Although she is anemic, it kinda makes her more cute. I like her hair very much, it always seems to shine brightly. She's pretty optimistic, and if she hadn't been so much like me, she could of made it into Todai ages before me. I don't know whether if I love Mutsumi like a boyfriend would. Although she's a bit odd, she's a great person to have around. I don't think that I'm in love with her though."

"Shame. She has a very sexy bod"-

"I swear to Kami-sama, I will kill you if you don't shut up," grunted Keitaro, annoyed.

Karen looked over everything she had written. According to the exam, they still hadn't found who he loves yet. "Keitaro, do you feel yourself attracted to someone at the moment?"

While Keitaro thought about it, perverted Keitaro raised his hand and said, "I think I do. Try his aunt Haruka."

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! NO EFFING WAY! NO WAY!!" yelled Keitaro. There was no way he was gonna let himself be attracted to Haruka.

Karen sighed, then said, " Just do the same thing for Haruka, Keitaro. If you don't love her, there isn't a problem is there?" Perverted Keitaro sat there, grinning.

"Bu- there's no way…fine. I'll do it to prove I don't love her. Haruka URASHIMA! My own flesh and blood. My aunt and cousin at the same time, although she is my cousin first. Old habits die hard. Sometimes I still wanna call her Auntie Haruka, like old times. She's nice, and only hits me with a paper fan if I call her Aunt. She does it as a joke, so I know I can take it. I dunno. I love her like a cousin I guess. Even if I were attracted to her. she's family, and so is off-limits. Ummm…uhh…she's good looking I guess."

"Good looking? Good Looking? SHE IS SEXY HAWT DUDE!!!!!" Keitaro kicks perverted Keitaro again, this time much harder. A blush can be seen on Keitaro's face.

"Don't talk about her that way. But fine. I'll admit that much."

"Oi, Keitaro. What's that blush on your face?" asked Karen. "You can't hide things in a dream," she said grinning.

"Oh I dunno. I can always try. *Keitaro breathed in and out slowly, then thought about what to say next.* Damnit. Well…um…I have no idea. Let's just say I love her as a cousin would. Enough said, end of story! Big bang boom DONE!"

"Allright then. Let's see what this says." Karen looks at the examination paper in her hand closely, and smiles slyly. "Um- Keitaro…I don't know how to break this to you. But I know who you love now."

///////_All the girls at the Hinata Sou were listening intently. No one said a word. No one even breathed. The suspense was killing them. They had to know. WHO DOES KEITARO LOVE!!!!_///////

"Really? Tell me. Who is it. Who?" asked Keitaro, a sweatdrop on his head.

"Yeah, I really wanna know." Said Perverted Keitaro.

"The person you adore, the one you hold most dear to your heart"-

///////_ALL THE GIRLS LISTENED CAREFULLY_/////////

"The one person you love is…"

End of Chapter 4

Author Note: That's enough for now. I typed a lot in this chapter. I got caught in it all. Either way, I left you all at a big cliffie, eh? Anyway, Read and Review. Again, seeing as how I have no life, I will update very soon. It also helps that it's still summer. Damn, I should done this stuff a long timer ago, ne?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina. Stop making me say it on every page…it makes me sad. Seriously. Stop.

Sidenote: I didn't think that it was too big of a cliff last chapter. It should be pretty obvious, at least to the reader. But meh, whatever. (Didn't like the cliff? Feel like ranting? READ AND REVIEW! YAH!)

--------------------------------------------------

"The one person you love…is…Haruka Urashima."

Time froze. Nobody dared breathe. Time sat still, and Keitaro went numb from head to toe. There was no way that he could be attracted to his aunt. It was completely nuts.

"Yo…you okay? Hello???" asked perverted Keitaro, his fullest grin yet shown on his face.

"I…can't- it can't be…there's no way that I…I…could lo…love my aunt…Haruka…" said a very pale and silent Keitaro. His entire face had gone completely white, as if he had seen a ghost, and you could see the confusion in his eyes. Then the confusion disappeared and there was only denial.

"I told ya. You're attracted to your own cousin…she's your cousin first. Remember that." Said perverted Keitaro.

"That doesn't help much…she's still my…family. I could…couldn't possibly…ever even begin to think…that I'd fall…for her. Why her…why her??? Why couldn't I have fallen for someone else…check that thing again Karen, I wanna make sure there are NO mistakes…" Keitaro had gone from being quiet into semi-shouting. After a few awkward minutes of Karen checking the test over and over again, she announced that there was no way it was wrong.

Keitaro started laughing. Quietly at first, but then he started to build up. Soon he was shaking with laughter. "Figures. I swear, there's a god up there who completely hates my guts and made me fall in love with a woman I can't be with. Damn. Or maybe I'm just crazy. Maybe this is all a bad horrible nightmare. Or maybe I'm just nuts enough to have fallen in LOVE with my own AUNT! What the hell is wrong with me? I will not commit incest. NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!! NEVER! Incest is wrong! Haruka Urashima is another untouchable. She is family, which means that she is OUT-OF-BOUNDS! OFF-LIMITS! Besides, she likes Seta. Even if she doesn't show it, she cares about him a lot. Even if we weren't related, I can't break up something like that! THIS IS INSANITY!"

"No. THIS IS SPARTA!!!" yelled his perverted friend, who laughed at his own joke.

"I don't think that you can tell me who I love. I'll prove that damn test is wrong. There is no way. NO GOD DAMN WAY! I will not lie down and accept this. It is not fact. I will prove it wrong. Tomorrow, I will go out with one of the girls. Who should it be? Kitsune, Motoko, Shinobu, Su? I HAVE NO IDEA!!! UM UM UM UM UM SHINOBU! I'll take her out! Yeah! And then my love for her will grow by the thousands!"

"Hey that sounds crazy enough to work," retorted a certain perverted version of someone.

"And once I prove myself worthy of her, we'll get married and have kids and all that stuff. BUT THERE IS NO WAY THAT I LOVE HARUKA! IT CAN'T BE! ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!" Karen watched patiently at Keitaro, who seemed to be nearing the end of his rant. A few more words were uttered out, and then Keitaro became silent.

"Keitaro…if you want to deny love, you might as well stop trying. You can't win against true love."

"I'll make sure that I don't do anything to hurt anyone. I'll have to be extra careful with my feelings now. I will not fall for Haruka. She is my cousin. I cannot have her. End of the damn story. THIS DISCUSSION IS OVER!" With that, Keitaro summoned a door with a powerful wave of his hand and opened it. He nodded a small bit, then raised his hand to say goodbye as he walked through the doorway. The ring of the metal door closing rang eloquently through the white space.

"Well, it looks like Keitaro is set to not fall for his aunt. I'll let him try to deny love, so that he can see how futile it is. Although, knowing him, he'll do his best to make sure that no one gets hurt while he's rejecting his love for his 'aunt'." Karen said. She was interested to see how things would play out for our favorite ronin.

"Poor dude. Even though I'm his perverted side, I still care for him. I just hope he learns to not mess with love. Now I know that you're probably surprised to be hearing those words from MY mouth, but even a schmuck like me knows about love." Said perverted Keitaro before finally disappearing from view.

"I better let his mind sleep then." Said Karen. She stood up from her chair, summoned a switch, and then turned it off. Soon, all was dark and black. Keitaro was now in deep sleep.

~Keitaro's dream is over~

All of the girls smacked themselves in the head to make sure it hadn't all been a dream. The one to break the very quiet, disturbing silence was Shinobu.

"Sempai said a lot of good things about us tonight…AUUUU!!! It means that he isn't a pervert!" Shinobu was still blushing from the thought of her BELOVED sempai thinking her to be cute.

"It seems that Urashima is not as perverted a male as we thought he is…" admitted a blushing Motoko, clearly remembering the way Keitaro had described her.

"Keitaros…thinks of me more like a sister?" whispered a silent Su. She was still thinking about how much Keitaro had said she was easy to get along with.

"Keitaro thinks…I have…a…a nice figure?" said a very sober and attentive, yet blushing Kitsune. Her entire face had gone red.

"He doesn't love me anymore?" said a very upset looking Naru. She was on the verge of crying, and already tears could be seen in her eyes. But she refused to let them fall. She refused to let herself cry out.

"Ah, your kanrinin-san seems to have most interesting dreams. Is this true Motoko, that you seem to have accepted him into your lifestyle? But I thought you despised men?" joked a laughing, slightly blushing Tsuroko. Motoko, looking at her sister, decided to not answer that question, although her blush deepened several shades of red.

"AAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!! SEMPAI IS GONNA ASK ME OUT TOMORROW!! HE SAID SO!!" shouted out a complete face-red Shinobu. Everyone stopped to think about this, everyone besides Haruka.

"But wait…that Karen girl said Keitaro was in love with Haruka…" said a still slightly blushing Kitsune. Everyone turned to look at Haruka, who had gone completely white in the face. She was whiter in comparison to the moon. Inside her mind, her brain just stopped thinking about all else, and about that sentence. The person he loves is…me? But I'm his aunt- I mean, cousin. Keitaro loves…me? Even so, why won't he accept his love for me? It's because I'm his cousin. But…I can't…who cares- No. He's my younger cousin. I can't take advantage of him, can I? AHHH, what am I thinking? Besides, he said that I love Seta. So…I'll just go out with Seta? What do I do? Damn it, why did I have to come here today and at this time?? Thoughts raced through her head at lightning speed. Outside, her facial expression was twisted into one of deep confusion, her cancer stick still in her mouth, and her hands glued to her knees.

"Um, Haruka? You okay?" asked a concern Kitsune. Keitaro really isn't that much of a pervert then? If he does manage to fall out of love with Haruka, maybe I have a chance? Why did he fall for her? Why not me? All the girls other than Tsuroko, Haruka, and Naru had thoughts similar to Kitsune. And they all decided in their minds that they would each try to win Keitaro's heart. After all, he himself said that he wouldn't let himself fall in love with his own cousin. Shinobu was over the moon in the thought of going out with her dear sempai. But then she felt a slight pang of guilt. What if Haruka actually liked Keitaro back? I can't take him for myself if she really wants him that badly…maybe SHE likes him too? And she doesn't show it because he's family? I have to find out before I do anything… thought caring Shinobu. Tsuroko was the one to break the silence.

"Well, maybe it's best if everyone go up to their rooms and wonder about all of this alone?" she said, thinking about what Keitaro had said. How little did he know, that she indeed had gotten divorced. He really is a caring person. And not at all perverted, although he has a perverted side? Could he really be crazy? No. He isn't. He's too loving. I just hope he doesn't hurt himself or anyone else in this. Everyone nodded in agreement, and left for their room. Naru left first, so that she could cry alone in the privacy of her room. Haruka and Tsuroko were the only ones left.

"Shall I show you to your room?" asked Haruka, finally speaking for the first time. Tsuroko nodded, and Haruka took her to her room. They mumbled to each other a 'good-night'. Haruka then started walking away from the Hinata to her tea shop. Little did she know that Shinobu was following closely behind. I have to know if she likes him, thought Shinobu. As Haruka entered her tea shop, Shinobu slipped in as well and confronted the Urashima woman.

Haruka was surprised to see Shinobu, and was about to ask why she had followed her when Shinobu said, "Are you in love with Keitaro?" Haruka stopped, and then thought about it. She thought about all the times Keitaro and she had had together. After a minute of thinking, Haruka sighed and denied it. Shinobu pressed on, "Are you sure you are not in love with him?" Another denial. A third time, and another denial. "Why did he fall for you Haruka? What makes him attracted to you? Why does he love YOU?"

"I…I don't know why. I…well, I have no…idea what it is about me that makes him attracted to me," was the answer of Haruka. Shinobu turned her head away, then stared at Haruka with a fire in her eyes that demanded the truth.

"But the way he described you, the way he admitted that you were 'sexy' meant that he seriously felt some affection towards you. So do you like him or not?" Haruka blushed slightly at the memory of the way a Keitaro had described her.

"Well, I like Keitaro as a cousin would. I honestly don't have any love for him as a woman. So you can go after him if you want." Shinobu blushed after that sentence, then flashed a smile. She nodded a 'thank-you' and went to her room to retire for the night. Haruka sighed inwardly. Unbeknownst to her, she was about to discover much more about herself in a few days. After a few minutes of just sitting around, she sighed once more and then went away to sleep.

End of Chapter 5

Author Note: Well, what do you think? Getting interesting, ne? Any suggestions? Any rants? Read and Review then!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own Love Hina. Aren't you impressed? Isn't that amazing? I own Love Hina and yet I'm writing this. That makes sense. HMMM…to those who take things literally, I DON'T OWN LOVE HINA!!

Sidenote: Didn't like the way the last chapter ended? Don't like the story, period? Feel like ranting? Read and Review!!!

------------------------------------

"Ugh…" moaned a groggy Keitaro. He felt something in his ear, and took it out. He ran out of his room, not noticing the ear-bud like contraption. He headed towards the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and taking his morning piss, he headed back to his room. He sorted through his wardrobe, and found his ironed business suit. He quickly dressed, ate a small breakfast (courtesy of Shinobu who knew Keitaro would leave early), and silently left the Hinata, as to not wake anyone. Soon, he was aboard the train, going to the bank to pay off some debts.

About an hour later, everyone started to wake. Shinobu was the first one up of the girls, and set to work on making breakfast for everyone. Motoko woke up second, forgetting to practice in the morning, and wondering all about what had happened last night. Kitsune awoke, decided to skip her early sake. Su then awoke next, her usually playful jovial face twisted in thought. Naru awoke next. On her face was a deeper face of thought. Tsuroko was the last to wake in the Hinata Sou. She had a smile on her face, thinking of the girls kanrinin-san. He sure is an interesting man, thought Tsuroko.

In her tea shop, Haruka was wide awake. She decided against opening today. She wanted to think things through, and find out what she thought about last night.

***************

About two hours and a half later, Keitaro walked in. He looked majestically handsome in his suit, and when the girls saw him, they all blushed at the sight of him. Naru went away to her room, deciding that she couldn't be near Keitaro now, for fear that she would break down crying. Why doesn't he love me anymore? It must be all the times I hit him…and I never even confessed my love to him. Naru locked herself in her room and questioned herself over and over again.

"Welcome back sempai," said Shinobu. Keitaro looked at her, and flashed her one of his genuine smiles. Shinobu immediately felt her heart skip a beat.

"Yes, welcome back Urashima," said Motoko. Keitaro also smiled at her too, and returned her greeting.

"Hello kanrinin-san," said Tsuroko casually, as if she said it every day. Keitaro looked at her, his face once of confusion, before saying 'good morning'. "I came here last night. You see, my husband- well, my EX-husband divorced me a little while ago. I'm sure how amazed you are at the thought of that."

Keitaro was stunned at the last sentence, and raised an eyebrow. Can she read minds? he thought. Poor Keitaro. He sat himself down, and began conversing with Tsuroko. "So what was the cause of the divorce?" he asked, genuinely interested. I mean, what idiot would want to get divorced with Tsuroko.

"Well, my husband wasn't paying any attention to me, especially in bed *at this, everyone in the room blushed*. I wanted him to notice me, but then I confronted him. I asked him if he loved m anymore, and after an awkward silence, he admitted that he actually didn't. So we got divorced. Staying married would have only"-

"-ended up hurting both of you more. I see…" said Keitaro, barely at an audible volume. "Are you going to stay at the Hinata then?"

"Only for a while, if it's fine with you kanrinin-san," charmed Tsuroko.

"Of course. Stay for as long as you want. Oh, and Tsuroko? Please drop the 'kanrinin-san'. Just calling me Keitaro is fine." With those words, Keitaro excused himself and went to the bathroom. He then went to his room, slipped into more casual clothes, and went to the kitchen. There he saw Shinobu cleaning the dishes. Normally, she would be done by now, but she had decided to do the laundry before cleaning the dishes.

Shinobu, upon noticing Keitaro watching her intently, said, "Um, sempai? Do you need anything?"

"Yes I do. But not something. What I need is…you."

Shinobu froze. Surely she had not just heard those words from sempai. Her mind began to wander, but then she stumbled upon the memory of Keitaro saying in his dream that he was gonna ask her out. Shinobu hadn't expected it this quick. "Ah…I…sempai…I…I…can't…do it. I can't…I can't go out with you sempai," Shinobu said. I can't do it. If I go out with sempai, it won't be real. It would all be fake. I can't take advantage of him like this neither. It'll be better if he finds out how strong his love is for his cousin. I'm sorry sempai. It's for your own good.

Upon saying that, Shinobu shoved the last dish into its place, then left the room without a word more. Keitaro was puzzled. He thought that of all people, Shinobu would be the most to want to hear him say those words. How did she know I was gonna ask her out? Can she- no. I'm just being paranoid. Keitaro decided that if Shinobu wasn't going to go out with him, he would ask Kitsune out.

Keitaro turned around, walked out of the kitchen, and headed to Kitsune's room. He expected to see Kitsune drinking sake, but was surprised when he saw her staring at the ceiling. Not really knowing what to say, he asked, "Are you alright Kitsune? Kitsune?"

Kitsune stirred, ripped away from her train of thoughts. She looked around, and then noticed Keitaro. "Oh, hiya Keitaro. I can't go out anywhere today." With that, she went back to staring at the ceiling.

Keitaro was even more confused. He wondered how Kitsune knew he was going to ask her out, but he shrugged it off. Immediately he headed to Kaolla Su's room. He knocked twice to signal that he was coming in. He entered the room, used to the jungle that was Su's room. He called out her name, and she walked into view, with goggles on her head.

"What's wrong Keitaro?" asked Su.

"Nothing. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the store. We're short on food."

"Sorry Keitaro. I can't go with you today. I'm working on a really important invention, and if I leave it now, I might forget what I was doing. Maybe some other time. Make sure to bring bananas!" With that, Su shut the door, and went back to her lab.

Keitaro was awestruck. Surely Su would love to accompany him to buy FOOD. "Maybe she's just growing up," mused Keitaro. He decided to try Motoko next. After all, she was the only one left. There was no way he would go with Naru. He was trying to avoid her for the time being.

He went up to the roof, and sure enough, he saw Motoko there, practicing her kendo. He perched himself comfortably, and watched Motoko for a few minutes. Motoko, sensing him, turned around and walked to him. She sat herself beside him, and asked, "What do you want Urashima?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me to the store. We're short on food."

"Oh really? I'm really sorry Kei- I mean, Urashima. I'm developing a new style of fighting, and if I pause for a while, I might forget it all. Maybe next time. I'm so sorry." In her heart, Motoko wanted this more than anything, but she was doing it all for Keitaro.

"Oh. I see. Well…see ya I guess." Keitaro walked back inside, defeated. He entered the common area, and sighed. He proceeded to walk towards the door, when he heard a voice ask, "Where are you going, Keitaro-san?"

End of Chapter 6

Author Note: Well, I like the fact that I'm actually typing this. I keep on dreaming this every night. It's weird. If I write this, it'll finally go away. THANK GOD!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Guess what? Not only do I OWN Love Hina, I'm KEN AKATMASU! I made the whole darn thing! AIN'T THAT AMAZING!!!

Sidenote: The disclaimer is a joke btw. Didn't like the way the last chapter ended? Don't like the way I wrote? Don't like me? Don't like the story in general? Feel like ranting? READ AND REVIEW!!! Go on. You know you want to do it.

--------------------------------------------

Turning around, Keitaro noticed Tsuroko, clad in the usual dogi. "Hello Tsuroko. I'm going out for a while, to buy the food for tonight," he explained.

"Well then, do you mind if I accompany you Keitaro-san?" asked Tsuroko.

Wait, what? She wants to keep me company? What? Really? Maybe I can ask her out instead? Ugh, what do I do? Keitaro looked Tsuroko over. She was more than lovely. She was a goddess, with more curves than a racetrack. "Uh, sure. Tsuroko?"

"Hmmm?" she asked in her charming voice.

"It's just Keitaro. No san."

"I can really drop the honorific? But we're not really that close."

"Don't worry about it," said Keitaro. We're about to get a whole lot closer. he thought.

"Okay Keitaro-sa…er…Keitaro." Keitaro opened the door for Tsuroko, and walked after her.

*********************

Minutes later, they arrived at the supermarket. Keitaro went through the list. "Hmmmm…Bananas…milk…cucumbers…carrots…Tsuroko, let's get the milk first, it's closest." Tsuroko followed Keitaro around the supermarket, and in about ten minutes later, they paid for their items and left. Keitaro decided to take Tsuroko home the long way, carrying the bags himself.

"So Keitaro…have you found yourself a girl yet?" asked Tsuroko jokingly.

Keitaro, not noticing the joking tone in her voice, said, "Um, no. Not yet. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. Hey Keitaro…I have a question. I want you to answer honestly. If you found yourself in love with a member of your family, what would you do?"

This question made Keitaro stop walking. He turned to look at Tsuroko only to see her smiling at him. "Well…I would…I would want to be with that person. Even if they were family. But because of the fact that they're family, I wouldn't be able to be with them as a husband. I wouldn't be allowed to love her because of family boundaries."

"You would allow such a trivial thing as family boundaries interfere with true love?" asked Tsuroko. Keitaro had no answer to this, and just looked away. In his heart, he knew that love shouldn't be messed with in any way. "Tell me Keitaro. What do you think of this?" After saying those words, she forced him to look at her. She leaned in, and their lips met for the first time. He allowed her tongue to enter, and soon they were in a lip-lock. After a moment, they broke apart. Keitaro was looking at Tsuroko, wondering what made her do that.

"Well?" Tsuroko asked. "How was it?"

"Actually, I…I don't know. I didn't really"-

"Enjoy it? You weren't really into it neither. I noticed. Listen. You didn't kiss me back as much as you can because you're in love with someone else," explained Tsuroko. Keitaro was paying the utmost attention to all her sentences.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh really? Are you not in love with your aunt Haruka?"

"She's my cousi- wait, what?" Keitaro had gone completely cold. He froze, and wondered how Tsuroko could have possibly known. Tsuroko just kept on smiling at Keitaro. Keitaro finally decided to ask Tsuroko something he had been wondering for a while now. "Tsuroko, can you read minds? There's no way that you could know so much if you couldn't."

"Well you could say something like that," mused Tsuroko. "Listen Keitaro. If you love Haruka, don't deny your love. Hear me out. If you don't go after her, she won't be yours. And then you'll always wonder 'what if'. You don't want that. Chase her with all your heart. Make her yours. Make her fall in love with you. It doesn't matter if she's family. If it's love, nothing can stop it."

"But…it's wrong for me to love her…" said Keitaro unhappily. He was beginning to realize just how much Haruka meant to him.

"Don't let family boundaries get in the way. Love her. Embrace her. Make love to her." Tsuroko advised him to follow his love. Later on, they arrived back at the Hinata.

"You go on ahead. I have some things to discuss with Haruka…" said Keitaro.

"Go get her, kanrinin-san!" With those cheery words, Tsuroko entered the Hinata Sou carrying the groceries, and left Keitaro to do his bidding.

"It's time I man up. I have to…to follow my love. I don't care if I don't get to marry her and spend my life with her. I just have to confess, and I'll take away the 'what if'. I'll have an 'I know what happened'". Keitaro walked down to his dearly beloved Haruka's tea shop. He paused for a minute, then entered. To his surprise, he saw Haruka waiting for him. Upon seeing him, she stood. They were finally going to settle the matter, once and for all.

"What is it that you want Keitaro?"

End of Chapter 7

Author Note: I think I'm nearing the end here. It's time for Keitaro to be a man, and tell Haruka how he truly feels. But will he get a surprise? Wait, why did all of the girls NOT go out with Keitaro? And what's with Tsuroko? What is going on? Find out, in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I…well…umm…I'm SORRY!! I don't own it! I don't own Love Hina!! I'm such a failure! WAHHH!

Sidenote: To avoid any further confusion, this is what all of the girls decided. This is on that night after they viewed Keitaro's dream.

-------------------------------------------

*Flashback*

"_Alright Shinobu. Why'd you call all of us here?" mumbled a somewhat groggy Kitsune. _

"_Yes. I too am wondering why we were called here," said Motoko. All of the girls had been awoken at 3:00 in the morning by Shinobu, who said she had a serious matter to discuss. That is, all of the girls except Haruka and Tsuroko. With all of them awake, they went into the common area, and the meeting began._

"_We are all here today to discuss what happened tonight," said Shinobu._

"_Yes, your kanrinin-san seems to have some things on his mind. Shinobu, I am willing to help you in what you wish to do," said Tsuroko, suddenly appearing._

"_Thank you Tsuroko. I appreciate that. Well then. Sempai has fallen in love with Haruka it seems. If he were to try to deny his…his love for her, it would only end up with him hurting himself and possibly others."_

"_Oh, I see where you're going. What we gotta do is help Keitaro realize his love for Haruka!" said an intently listening Kitsune._

"_Exactly. So we need to think this through."_

"_Keitaro said he would ask you out tomorrow – er, today," added Motoko, who wanted for Keitaro to be happy. She found herself wanting him more and more these days, but she couldn't force him to love her. It would feel wrong, be wrong. _

"_Right. So I will not accept the date from…from…sempai," said Shinobu determinedly. She wanted nothing more than to go out with Keitaro, but she couldn't tear his love away from Haruka. "If I do that, he'll probably go ask another one of us. We will all refuse. Make an excuse. Kitsune, I want you to tell him 'NO' right from the start. It'll throw him off balance and help us."_

"_Got it sugar. But I'm wondering. How come you're being so confident and leading right now?" _

"_I don't…I don't want…poor sempai…to get…to…to get hurt. I just want what's best for sempai. Because I love him so much. Even if I can't be with him, just knowing that I helped him be happy would make me happy as well," Shinobu confessed. She blushed deeply, and then turned to Naru._

"_Naru, you alright?" asked Su before Shinobu could talk. She gave a look at Shinobu that told her 'Don't worry, I got it'. "Naru, you're probably the one hurt the most right now. Knowing that Keitaros doesn't love you anymore. But…when he comes to ask you…IF he comes to ask you, make sure you refuse. You can't take advan"-_

"_I know Su. I know," said a deeply hurt Naru. "I wouldn't take advantage of Keitaro now. It would just make me a worse person. Even though I know that he doesn't love me now…I want him to be happy nonetheless. If I had been smarter, if maybe I had shown him more love…he wouldn't have fallen in love with Haruka. But…what's done is done. I want him to enjoy life! I don't want him to wallow in despair…" Tears began falling down her face, but Naru spoke through the sobs. "I hit him for things that weren't really his fault. Deep down, he's a really great guy, and not a pervert at all. I punched him when all he tried to do was good. I'm so sorry for all the things we did, but I know that won't change anything. So I've decided that….that…Keitaro…can be…with Haruka because…I won't make his life sad just for the sake of me being happy. Making him glad will make me glad too." Naru stopped talking and kept on sobbing. Tsuroko embraced Naru, comforting her._

"_There there. Naru…what you just said was beautiful. Keitaro is lucky to have friends like you. You're all willing to give him to the person he truly loves, even though each and every one of you love him so much. You've all grown up. You've all matured and become beautiful women. I'm sure that Keitaro will be pleased. But, Shinobu…what do I do?" Tsuroko awaited Shinobu's response._

_After a moment of thinking, Shinobu said, "When we all refuse to go out with him, he'll probably leave, thinking he's got no chance with you. Before he leaves the door, you will have to confront him and ask him what it is he is doing. We're out of food so that gives you a reason to accompany him. If he does ask you Tsuroko, make sure you go with him. When you come back, make sure to tell him before we get here that he shouldn't deny his love for Haruka. That he should trust it and that he should go after her." Shinobu took a few seconds to breathe. Tsuroko, however, nodded and then replied,_

"_I know exactly what to say to him. I know just the words. Don't worry, I'll fail you not." _

"_Thank you. If this works, Keitaro will end up happy. And he deserves happiness, for all of his hard work."_

"_Ummm, Shinobu? What about Haruka?" asked Naru, who had stopped crying, although her eyes were still red. I'll make sure you end up happy Keitaro. Thank you… she thought. _

"_Don't worry about Haruka. I'll speak with her myself. You can count on me." Shinobu was determined to get Keitaro and Haruka together. Even if it meant that Keitaro would never be hers. If it made him happy, she would be too. She owed that much to her sempai._

"_Well, we better get to sleep. It'll be morning soon." With that said, everyone went off to their room. _

"_Aww shucks Keitaro. I won't be able to drink Sake tomorrow. Well, I owe that much to you. I'll do it for you Keitaro," uttered Kitsune before falling asleep. If she drank sake, she would get drunk. Then she would forget about the plan and go out with him, or worse, she'd forget not to tell him, and he would find out from her. _

_***************************_

_The next day, while Keitaro and Tsuroko headed for the supermarket, Shinobu made her way to Haruka's tea shop. She entered after knocking, and found Haruka sitting at a table thinking about all that had happened. _

"_Haruka? I need to talk with you."_

"_Shinobu? What is it?" she replied, although she already knew._

"_It's about Keitaro. Just hear me out please."_

"_Uh…fine."_

"_Keitaro loves you. There's no denying it. It's in his dreams, the one place where you can feel safe. There's no point lying in dreams is there? Keitaro holds you close to his heart, and you need to find out how you feel about him. How does Haruka Urashima feel about Keitaro Urashima." _

_Haruka, not even noticing that Shinobu had called her sempai by his name, said, "I…I don't know. I could love him…but…I think that…Ugh. Shinobu…I was just remembering all the times we had together, all the times he smiled at me, and it made my heart beat fast. I…"_

"_You love him." It was more a statement than a question. _

"_Ye…Yes. I love him…" said a smiling, distant Haruka. "I really love him, and I want him for the rest of my life. I want to spend my days living with him. I want to love him forever. And…but…he's family. He's my"-_

"_That doesn't matter. If you love him, you have to go after him. You have to embrace your love for him. You have to chase after him with all of your might." _

"_You're right! I love him! I'll…I'll speak with him tomorrow." Haruka threw herself at Shinobu and hugged her. "Thanks so much Shinobu. I know how much you love him, and I'm so grateful that…that you would give him to me. You're such a great person. Thanks so much."_

_After that, Shinobu bid farewell to Haruka, then left for her room at the Hinata Sou. Haruka said a final silent 'thank you' and then left for her room, awaiting for Keitaro's return. _

_*End of Flashback*_

She heard Keitaro's footsteps. When she saw him, she stood up.

"What is it that you want Keitaro?"

End of Chapter 8

Author Note: I'm about to end this fanfic. It's so sad that I have to do it. But hey, I can always write another one if I wanted to. Thanks for all of your support. Read and Review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't actually own Love Hina. Although if someone wants to give it to me as a birthday present, I wouldn't mind…

Sidenote: I'm not kidding. Seriously. Buy me the papers for Love Hina. Anyway, it's getting vey very exciting. Didn't like the way the last chapter ended? Don't like the story period? Don't like me? Wondering when this I gonna end? Feel like ranting? READ AND REVIEW! You know you want it.

-------------------------------

There they were, standing…not daring to look anywhere but into each other's eyes. Haruka saw the fire in Keitaro's eyes, while Keitaro saw caring, shining eyes. Haruka's question rang through Keitaro's mind, and before he even thought about it, his mind automatically made him answer,

"You."

Haruka's mind froze. Her heart started beating fast, and she felt herself blush. She had wanted to hear that from Keitaro for a while now, and she couldn't believe this moment was real.

"Wh- What?"

"I said, I want you," said Keitaro. He walked quickly to Haruka, and embraced her before pressing her lips to his. It was a peaceful moment, and before long, Haruka kissed him back fiercely. This kiss let out all of their feelings, all of their emotions. Haruka entered her tongue into his and soon their tongues were locked in combat, each one fighting for control. The world around them seemed to just melt away, and soon there was nothing but them. They entered their own world together, bodies melting together. After what seemed an eternity, they broke the kiss merely for the need to breathe. Keitaro pulled away from Haruka, grabbed her by the shoulders, and looked her straight in the eyes. Haruka saw his eyes shine with a light she had never seen before.

"I love you. You're the only person I love with all my heart. You're my dream girl, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you with me. I want you to be mine, and only mine. I don't care about family boundaries anymore. It's love, nothing can stop it. Because, I love you."

"Keitaro…I love you too. I…want to spend my days with you. You're right, things like family boundaries doesn't matter if it's love. I want to be with you. I want to"-

Keitaro cut her off and pulled her into another kiss. This time, the kiss was much fiercely, and she felt a huge weight disappear from her chest. She had confessed her love to him, and he had accepted it. She felt herself grow hot, and she wrapped her arms once again around Keitaro, and brought him in even closer. Eventually, they, very reluctantly, broke their kiss. They looked at each other, and they saw love in each other's eyes. Haruka started to cry, in front of Keitaro.

"What's wrong?" asked Keitaro, concern evident in his tone. Haruka started blushing, but the tears kept on falling.

"It's just *sob*…that I *sob* love *sob* you so much! *sob* I never knew *sob* that *hiccup, then a sob* we would ever…that we would ever…*sob*"-

"Yeah?"

"That we would ever BE TOGETHER!!" With that, the tears began pouring out of Haruka. She was ecstatic that Keitaro had fallen in love with her, for she loved him back more than she had ever loved anyone ever before. Keitaro took her in his arms, and comforted her. Stroking her back, he said,

"Listen, Haruka. I…don't care anymore…If you're my family. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone before. And even if I just get to spend my days with you,"-

"I'll be happy," Haruka said, completing his sentence. "I feel the same way Keitaro. I love you." Haruka stopped crying, and she turned to look at Keitaro. She smiled in a way that made Keitaro's heart nearly jump out of his rib cage. Her eyes shined with hope, with love, with the thought that a future with Keitaro was possible.

Soon, they were kissing once more. Keitaro closed the door with his foot, and focused on thrilling his beloved cousin. Soon, they were in bed, naked, enjoying each other's bodies. Keitaro thrust himself hard into Haruka, and soon was lost in the pleasure of sex. Haruka, enjoying the masculinity of Keitaro, soon lost herself in her own world. This was the best day of their lives.

**********************

3 hours later, they woke up, and smiled at each other. They remembered what they had just done, and blushed at each other's smile. 'I won't commit incest', complete bullshit. Look at you now said his thoughts. Keitaro nodded, and knew that he was truly a complete hypocrite. But he was beyond the point of even caring. If he was a hypocrite, he would at least be Haruka's hypocrite.

"We should probably get dressed…" said Haruka, although she didn't really want to move from her spot.

"Oh really? Why don't you start walking around naked these days?" mused Keitaro.

Haruka, knowing that he was joking, replied with, "Maybe I will. That way I'll share myself with everyone else."

"Hahahahaha! I love the way you joke. You're such a tease."

"I love you Keitaro."

A quick kiss, and they both got up, albeit reluctantly. They dressed, ate a meal together, and went up to the Hinata. Together. Life would be interesting from then on. In any case, they had to announce to the girls their love for each other.

And that was the end of it all. The one woman who claimed Keitaro's heart, the woman who he loved most of all, was his aunt. The one man that made her feel hot inside, and gave her true love, was her nephew. Together, they would face any future troubles, and succeed. Family boundaries? HAH! Not a problem, when there is true love present. Indeed, an impossible love just became possible.

End of Chapter 9

Author Note: I hate to end this. I'm practically crying…not. I didn't write a big, sex scene because as a fricking virgin, I wouldn't have a clue as to how great it must feel. Although I can guess. Besides, a sex scene would then end up with me having to rub one out. I'm liking this fanfic thing. I love writing my thoughts down. I think that I'll continue doing this. Until next time. Well then…review please! And thank you for reading it till the end. Amen. Have a nice day.


End file.
